1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earphone antenna of a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an earphone antenna of a mobile terminal having a switching function by taking radiation characteristics of an antenna into consideration when the earphone antenna is used to receive Frequency Modulation (FM) radio broadcasting and Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile terminals equipped with a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) function and a Frequency Modulation (FM) radio broadcasting function are being provided to address increased consumer demand. In order to receive DMB and FM radio broadcasting, an antenna is required, and specifically, an earphone antenna is widely used for FM radio broadcasting.
FIG. 1 illustrates an earphone antenna of a mobile terminal according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, an earphone antenna 100 of a mobile terminal includes a connector cable 110, a left speaker cable 141L, and a right speaker cable 141R. The connector cable 110 has one end connected to a connector 120 and the other end connected to the left speaker cable 141L and the right speaker cable 141R. The left speaker cable 141L is provided with a left earphone speaker 140L formed at one end, and the right speaker cable 141R is provided with a right earphone speaker 140R formed at another end. An antenna line for FM radio broadcasting (not shown), which is electrically connected to the connector 120, is formed in the connector cable 110. The antenna line for FM radio broadcasting receives FM radio broadcasting when the connector 120 is connected to an ear jack 196 of a mobile terminal 190.
The earphone antenna 100 of the mobile terminal 190 receives only FM radio broadcasting and DMB is received by only a retractable antenna installed in the mobile terminal 190. However, the retractable antenna 195 takes up a large space in the mobile terminal 190, which increases the size of the mobile terminal 190.
Moreover, when the retractable antenna 195 is detachable, a connector for the connection of the retractable antenna 195 and the mobile terminal 190 is easily broken. Another disadvantage is that the connector and/or the detached retractable antenna 195 may be easily lost.
Therefore, a need exists for an earphone antenna of a mobile terminal for supporting antenna functions for FM radio broadcasting and DMB through a single antenna.